shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Tōsuke Megishima
}} |kanji = 女木島 冬輔 |romaji = Tōsuke Megishima |alias ="The Ramen Master" "The Shokugeki-Hating Chef" "Young Master" |status = Alive |age = |gender = Male |height = |family = |generation = 90th |occupation = High School Student |cuisine style = |food forte = Ramen |affiliation = Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Elite Ten Council: 3rd seat (Former) |manga = Chapter 118 |anime = OVA 4 |voice actor = }} is a 90th Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and the former 3rd seat of the Elite Ten Council. Appearance Tōsuke is the tallest and largest member of the Elite Ten Council at the time of his debut. He has a large, pronounced nose and his eyes are half-closed. His bangs are swept towards the middle of his head in the shape of a triangle and his black hair flows down just below his neckline at the back of his head. He wears a standard Tōtsuki uniform, though he does not wear the standard shirt or tie, opting to wear a casual brand name shirt underneath. The most notable piece of clothing that he wears is a Chullo bobble headgear with a thick striped pattern. Personality Tōsuke has a silent and taciturn demeanor. Even Rindō notes that Tōsuke rarely shows any sort of interest or passion, especially when it comes to seeking cooking matches. Tōsuke lacks any sort of competitive drive, unlike many of the students who attend Tōtsuki. Once Tōsuke has made up his mind, it is very hard for him to be swayed from his stance, especially from big talk. However, enough tenacity and passion can sway him to reconsider. Tosuke has a strong respect towards ramen culture, which was the reason he opposed the Azami administration as it began to suffocate the passion of the many businesses he saved. Even when Central started closing restaurants including ramen shops in Hokkaido, he used all his power to settle disputes and keep businesses running. He also looks after business owners. If they were unwell, then he would tell them to take care of their family while he did everything to help that owner's business operations. When cooking, he states that the surest strategy is to overwhelm their opponents with power. He also does not wish to use his ramen as a weapon, which is why he did not want to use it in cooking duels. He also stated the only competition that matters is who can please the customers better. History Tōsuke enrolled into Tōtsuki Culinary Academy as part of the 90th Generation, simply because he had heard that it was the best culinary school in Japan. As a third year student, Tōsuke completed the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp and Stagiaire events in his first year and all subsequent events afterwards. Much to his displeasure, Tōsuke was unaware of the competitive nature of the student body in the school and was constantly hounded into battling his classmates. While he was never one to start a battle, Tōsuke constantly put his skills to use and won enough battles to somehow claim the third seat of the Elite Ten Council, much to his own confusion. With the power of the Elite Ten Council, Tōsuke traveled throughout Japan, honing his craft in making ramen. During his travels, he saved many ramen businesses from bankruptcy and even civil wars between shops and stands, unifying the entire ramen industry under his banner as their "Boss". Before his debut, he alongside other members of the Elite Ten gathered and selected the participants of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 37, page 19Shokugeki no Soma chapter 40, pages 1-3 Plot Moon Banquet Festival Main article: Moon Banquet Festival Arc As a member of the Elite Ten, Tōsuke and the other Elite Ten Members attended the Autumn Leaf Viewing ceremony, so the first year students who participated in the 43rd Annual Autumn Election Main Tournament could formally meet them. Tōsuke remained silent throughout the event and left shortly after to prepare for The Moon Banquet Festival. He was shown later on to have ranked third in overall sales for the uptown area. Central Main article: Central Arc After the conclusion of the Festival, Tōtsuki received a shift in leadership as Senzaemon Nakiri was replaced by Azami Nakiri as the new headmaster of the academy. Tōsuke and three of the other Elite Ten Council members voted against the proposed change in leadership.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 134, page 15 Due to this, they were relieved of their duties by Azami Nakiri. Prior to the 92nd Generation's Promotion Exams, Tōsuke received a phone call receiving a confirmation and asked the caller to wait. Promotion Exams Main article: Promotion Exams Arc At some point during the Promotion Exams, Tōsuke was recruited to join the rebels against the Elite Ten in a Régiment de Cuisine and appeared alongside Satoshi Isshiki, Terunori Kuga, Subaru Mimasaka. Initially, Tōsuke turned down Sōma's request for help. However after his initial phone call with Soma, Soma and Megumi decided to visit him since he happened to be close to where they were. Sōma and Megumi eventually met up with Tōsuke where he once again refused to help simply due to his lack of interest in competition. Sōma promised that he would help the ramen industry after he claimed the 1st seat, but Tōsuke was still unconvinced. In a last ditch effort, Sōma challenged Tōsuke to a cooking duel in his own specality. Tōsuke effortlessly defeated him, but Sōma continuously rechallenged him after every single loss. Despite the clear difference in their skill with Ramen and Sōma physically exhausted from the multiple battles, Sōma continued to issue another challenge to Tōsuke until he finally collapsed, though still with his index finger pointing at Tōsuke. Admiring his tenacity, Tōsuke decided to accept Sōma's request to participate in the Régiment de Cuisine, promising to use his full power to help the rebels win. Regiment dé Cuisine As the 1st bout began, he chose to participate and told Satoshi that they should go all out with the intention to route their opponents. Tōsuke was paired off against the new 5th seat Shōko Kaburagi, where she was decisively defeated and left collapsed on the ground in ecstasy, presumably as a result of tasting Tōsuke's dish. After the match, Tōsuke reminded Sōma about keeping his part of their promise. As the rebels prepare for the 2nd bout, Tōsuke mentioned that Erina was the leader and would make the final decision while reaffirming their battle strategy. Tōsuke, alongside Subaru and Terunori, were chosen by Erina to compete in the second round where he faced his next opponent, Rindō Kobayashi. Cooking Style * Ramen - Tōsuke is stated to be a ramen master by the residents of the Polar Star Dormitory. Tōsuke's prowess in his noodle craft has earned him the respect from many great Ramen chefs from all over Japan, leading them to call him "Young Master". His skill is so great that he managed to create an entirely new Ramen dish never before seen anywhere. Dishes Original Dishes *'African Ramen-' An original fusion dish incorporating traditional Japanese ramen with flavors of African cuisine. Clubs *'Elite Ten Council' - Tōsuke is the former 3rd seat of the Elite Ten Council. Cooking Duel Records Rebels Vs Central Régiment de Cuisine Misc Cooking Duels Trivia *''Tōsuke'' (冬輔) is composed of the kanji for "winter" (冬 Tō) and "assist" (輔 Suke). Megishima (女木島) uses the kanji for "female" (女 Me), "tree" (木 Gi), and "island" (島 Shima). References Navigation es:Tōsuke Megishima zh:女木島冬輔 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Elite Ten Council Category:90th Generation Students Category:Shokugeki Participants